HW Campaign: Hiigara
|image = M16 Hiigara System.jpg |game = Homeworld |player = Mothership Fleet |enemy = Taiidan High Guard,Taiidan Empire,Taiidan Imperial Fleet |friendly = Captain Elson,Galactic Council,Bentusi Exchange |prim-obj = Protect Mothership,Destroy Imperial Flagship |previous = HW Campaign: Chapel Perilous }} In Mission 16, the final mission, after many heated battles between the exiled Hiigarans and the formidable Taiidan Empire, the Mothership Fleet has reached its Homeworld. However, a final battle awaits them: the Emperor has put Karan S'jet out of action. Objectives *Eradicate enemy forces Strategy This mission is the hardest of them all, so naturally you will be attacked by Capital Ships only. There's only one objective: destroy the enemy Mothership. However, that isn't as easy as it's going to be as you have no Karan S'jet for the whole mission as well as huge forces attacking at once. There are 3 groups of enemies around the Mothership: a small group of Ion Frigates from below; a Heavy Cruiser, 2 Destroyers, 2 Missile Destroyers, 5 Ion and Assault Frigates from the front; and a Carrier from above. They only have one goal in mind: destroying your Mothership. Set your Support Frigates to heal only the Mothership as it's going to get the most amount of damage in this mission. Move most of your battle group downward to the Ion Frigates and then onto the forces infront of the Mothership. Take your Heavy Cruisers upwards and take the carrier out: make sure it doesn't launch any ships like Attack Bombers or Heavy Corvettes. After the overwhelming starting battle finishes, move your whole battle group up to the red blip high up behind the Mothership. Reinforcements are going to spawn from here which will consist of 2 Destroyers, 1 Heavy Cruiser and loads of Frigates. Once they've been destroyed, go back to the Mothership and wait there. More reinforcements will emerge from the bottom right side of the Mothership, but don't worry about them as another large group will be shortly hyperspacing in from the front. When the Mothership is sufficiently damaged, Captain Elson will jump in and give you 6 Assault Frigates and 2 Missile Destroyers "for free", whilst 6 Ion Cannon Frigates and the Kapella will engage the Taiidan Fleet head-on. Take out whatever hostile ships are remaining, then move to the Taiidan Emperor's Flagship. You might want to take out the lone carrier near it before moving on. You will come up against 3 Heavy Cruisers, which are all being guarded by Support Frigates. Destroy these, then move on to the Mothership. There will be some Missile Destroyers here, so take them out as well. After that has been done, concentrate all fire on the Emperor who will launch an infinite supply of Interceptors and order them to kamikaze into any random vessel that's attacking. When the Mothership blows up, the game ends with Karan coming back online and the Council arriving to give Hiigara back to the Exiles. Trivia * There are two columns of dust clouds in this mission. If you still want loads of resources, then harvest them but you shouldn't need them by this stage. * There's a random Turanic Raider Fighter in this mission, where the 1st set of reinforcements comes from. It doesn't do anything either. This is likely remnants from the removed mission in Raider Retreat. * In Homeworld remastered where the 1st set of reinforcements spawn, sometimes instead of a Turanic fighter there will be a Kushan support frigate with a lone attack bomber. Bugs * Quitting half-way through battles may result in Captain Elson not appearing and providing no reinforcements. * In Homeworld Remastered sometimes the Taiidan mother ship and carriers will produce Kushan attack bombers instead of Taiidan ones. Hiigara Category:Homeworld: Missions ru:HW1 Миссия 16: Хиигара